I'm Sorry
by lovefan81
Summary: Paris visits Lorelai after learning that Rory is going to leave school. Slash, so don't like don't read ;-


**A.N.** So, that's my very first femslash story and also a my very first attempt at smut.

I know the pairing is kind of, well, ... and I admit I don't even ship Lorelai and Paris, but I've read some rather good fics and that idea kind of got stuck in my mind.

It's un-betaed so if you find any mistakes (and you probably will) let me know! You can also let me know if you liked or disliked the story ;-)

**I'm Sorry  
**

It was laundry day. Lorelai hated laundry days. She hated doing laundry in general and that's why there were laundry days. She waited until there was literally nothing clean in her closet left and spend a whole day doing laundry.

Right now she was standing in her kitchen only dressed in pink panties and a too tight top she found at the bottom of her drawer sorting out the last load of laundry.

She was swaying her hips along to a song on the radio, quietly humming when the doorbell rang.

'Shit! Who could that be it's almost eleven?' Lorelai decided that she was most definitely not dressed for company and hoped that whoever had rung the bell would finally give up and leave. But she wasn't that lucky. The bell rang again and this time the bell was accompanied by knocking. Loud knocking.

'Oh my god. Why can't they just leave!' Lorelai stood in the kitchen thinking.

"Lorelai? It's Paris."

'Paris? Oh no, she definitely won't leave.'

"I know you're there. You're cars in the driveway and the lights are on. Please open up!" she heard Paris demand loud enough to wake the neighbours and that was the last think Lorelai needed, an awake Babette seeing her in her underwear.

"Alright, I'm coming!" she called out. She made her way to the door, forgetting that she wasn't dressed much. She turned the key and opened the door.

"What's going on Paris, I …" she stopped talking when her eyes met Paris'. They were red-rimmed, swollen from crying and filled with more unshed tears.

"Paris, what's wrong?" she asked the young woman in front of her.

"She's leaving! She can't leave me, I need her to be there!" Paris cried out and threw herself at Lorelai who embraced her. Paris sobbed in her arms, her tears, hot on Lorelai's skin, soaking the thin fabric of her top.

"Who's leaving? Paris, honey, tell me." Lorelai tried to calm the upset girl by talking in a soothing tone and rubbing her back.

"Rory," Paris sobbed, "she's leaving school."

"Oh, Paris." Lorelai knew that Paris considered Rory to be her friend, maybe even her best friend but she could have never imagined that Rory meant so much to her.

"She's just taking a time-out, she'll come back," replied Lorelai although she wasn't sure that this was true but she had to say something to calm Paris.

That's when Paris stopped crying and looked up. She still held on to Lorelai, just lifted her head and looked her in the eyes.

When their eyes met, Lorelai could almost feel Paris' pain. Her beautiful tear-filled blue eyes looked like the ocean torn by a storm.

"You knew," Paris asked hurt. "You knew?" And this time she released herself from Lorelai's arms and took a step back. "How could you not tell me?"

'Why would I tell you?' Lorelai thought confused but didn't say it out loud. Instead she said "I thought she should tell you herself. She's your friend and should tell you in person."

"Tell me in person? Oh, yes, she told me in person, but I bet she wouldn't if I wouldn't have brought up the question of housing next term." Paris spat out. "She told me she needed time. It's that slimeball Logan, isn't it? Since she's with him, she's changed!"

Lorelai could only agree with Paris' accusations and although she was angry with Rory herself she wasn't willing to fall her in the back, so she just replied weakly "It's her decision. She made it on her own. She's old enough I can't tell her what to do anymore."

"So, you think that she's making a mistake, too, don't you?" Paris asked her with hope in her voice and in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I think. She's made up her mind. It's over!"

Tears were starting to fall again but this time Paris didn't cry out loud, no, this time she just looked defeated, the tears falling silently.

Lorelai couldn't bear her sight anymore and embraced her again, holding her tight and rubbing soothing circles on the younger woman's shaking back.

The two of them stood there for a while. When Lorelai realized that Paris had calmed down a bit she lead her to the couch. She put her down and sat next to her. Paris just sat there looking at her hands, looking lost to the world.

The older woman took her hand in hers and squeezed them slightly. Again their eyes met and Lorelai slowly pulled Paris against her shoulder. Paris' arms sneaked around her waist and hold on to her tightly. They held each other like that for a long time.

* * *

Lorelai slowly came awake. She didn't know where she was, just lay there until she figured out that she must be lying on her couch. With her eyes still closed she tried to make out why she wasn't in her much more comfortable bed. Then she felt a weight shifting against her side, half on top of her. Felt a hand caress her right arm, moving slowly up and down, a touch so light, almost undetectable but it was there.

Lorelai was still too dazed to be able to form any kind of coherent thought, so she just gave in to the feelings the touches arose in her. The weight against her left side shifted a slight bit, the body next to her trying to come even closer. Now she could make out breasts pressing against her side, could almost feel the heat of the other woman.

The touches became more secure, the hand wondered from her arm to her side, traveling over her stomach on to her thigh and back again to her stomach. There the hand drew circles. Lorelai wanted it to feel it everywhere on her so she arched against it, and let out a slight moan.

The body next to her shivered and pressed itself impossibly closer, a leg swung over her left leg, pressing itself between her legs rubbing up against her, making Lorelai almost loose her mind. She gasped and lifted her hips to gain more friction.

Encouraged by that action the hand started to travel upwards cupping her breasts through the thin fabric of her top. It massaged them and teased the nipple until it was a hard nub. Then it was suddenly gone but in a second it was there again, this time fighting it's way under the tight top pushing it up until the hand touched bare skin.

Lorelai pushed herself against the touch wanting more, wanting to get even closer, wanting … and then she felt the heat of another woman on her left leg rubbing herself on her while Lorelai pushed herself against the leg between hers.

Soon it became almost unbearable both bodies moving faster and faster against each other, both moaning both wanting to come so bad and then both exploded.

The orgasm was so intense that it forced Lorelai's eyes open, resulting in seeing Paris being responsible for it. She watched Paris come, open mouth, eyes filled with lust staring at her in wonder and – yes, fear.

Bodies unconsciously bucking against each other, riding out the last waves of their orgasms, eyes glued to each other.

They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity then Lorelai pressed her lips against Paris'. Mouths opened and tongues played. She brought Paris' head down to her, Paris lying now completely on top of her covering her with her heated body, making Lorelai shiver with renewed lust. But both were too exhausted for anything more than lazy kisses and soon they slipped into sleep again.

* * *

Hours later the distant ringing of Lorelai's alarm clock woke her up. She was lying on her couch, only dressed in her underwear. She wondered why she lay there and not in her bed. Then she remembered. Laundry day, right. When she tried to get up she felt the throbbing between her legs, felt her damp panties. She moaned silently, moving a finger over the sensitive spot, moaning louder wanting to touch more she slipped a finger under the fabric and dipped her finger in the wet heat. She started to rub herself coming closer and closer to the much needed release. She closed her eyes and then it happened.

"_She's leaving! She can't leave me, I need her to be there!"_

'Oh my god! What have I done!' She opened her eyes wide and stopped her hands. The throbbing continued, her body still yearned for release but her mind had just discovered the reason for it.

"Oh my god, what have I done!!" Lorelai cried out loud. "What have I done!"

Flashes from last night's events came crashing down on her, Paris sobbing in her arms, Paris wrapped in her embrace on the couch, Paris' eyes while she came rubbing herself on Lorelai's leg.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai looked around frantically. Where was Paris? "Paris? Paris?" she said out loud. But there was no answer. She started to get up, fighting for balance, when her gaze fell on the table in front of her. A single piece of white paper lay there. With a hammering heart she took it. There were only three words on it:

"_I'm sorry. Paris_


End file.
